Aftermath
by twinwinddragon2
Summary: What happened to Harry and all of his friends in the 19 years that never got told? Well this is my version, I hope you like it... remember to R and R and only flame if you actually know what you're talking about :)
1. Chapter 1

OMGGG HARRY POTTERRRR

Hey guys, I hope you like it :D I tried to make it as dramatic as possible (loljk)

This might go on for a while so sorry if I procrastinate and forget to upload :/

PEACE LOVE HAPPINESS AND ALL THOSE FUN THINGS 3

* * *

Harry slumped onto his bed. After he buried the elder wand in the forest, he had gone back into the castle. Ron and his family were burying Fred, but Harry couldn't deal with that right now. It was his fault Fred died and he didn't want to face the whole Weasley family. All at once, he felt a rush of sorrow for Fred. For Lupin and Tonks, who left him with Teddy. For Colin Creevey and the other young Hogwarts students who fought with him and died for him. He felt sorry for Snape, too. He'd loved Lily Evans until the day he died. The pain was killing him and the tears streaming down his face didn't help at all. His heart hurt so badly, Harry tried to beat it down. He punched the wall of his old dorm and moaned softly. Burying his face in his pillow, Harry cried for everyone who'd died, just to protect him.

Finally, he calmed down enough to sit up. He took deep, calming breaths and washed his face before going down to where he knew Ron and Hermione would be. As soon as he emerged from the dorm, he saw them sitting side-by-side, staring into the fireplace. Hermione looked up and saw him. She jumped up and ran over to him. Her hug made Harry feel better, so he smiled a fraction.

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry looked at Ron. How could he be okay? He'd just killed the most hated enemy of the wizarding world but in doing so, killed innocent people. Ron looked at his face and bit his lip.

"Harry, sit down. We need to talk to you." Hermione firmly but gently sat him in the ancient chair. He looked at them dully and noticed his glasses had a crack in the lens. He took them off and pulled out his wand.

"_Reparo." _Hermione sighed.

"Will you just listen? Everyone who died, every single one of them, knew that there was a huge chance they would die. They knew, but they still fought. They put aside a fear of their deaths and fought for freedom. Please listen, Harry! I know they would be proud that their death were not in vain." Harry finally looked up. Ron was smiling at him, even though he'd been crying before. Hermione was looking at the window, her arms crossed.

"Come on Harry, cheer up! Please." Harry looked down, staring at the carpet until his eyes blurred with tears. Hermione came over and hugged him. Ron sat there and they cried. For at least ten minutes. Harry sniffed and dried his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron. He shouldn't have died." Ron looked at him.

"He always knew there was a possibility. Besides, he died happy." They were of course talking about Fred. Harry sat up and pushed his sad emotions down. The war was over! He smiled and hugged Hermione back. Then he got up.

"I'm sorry I missed the burial. Let's go downstairs." Ron sighed in relief and led him downstairs, telling him about what happened to everyone. On their way down, they met McGonagall, who surveyed Harry with a critical eye.

"Hospital wing. Now."

"But, Professor!" Harry protested, but McGonagall pushed him and Ron and Hermione down the hall.

"Just take a bit of chocolate. You'll feel better." Harry sighed.

* * *

"Ah, Harry. Come, I suppose McGonagall sent you for chocolate." Madam Pomfrey led him to a chair, near Neville and Lavender's beds. Neville grinned at them.

"I Stunned one of them! Oh, this is my grandmother." He added, when the witch at his head coughed.

"We've met." Harry felt elated; he couldn't stop grinning. Madam Pomfrey cracked a huge block of chocolate and gave him a piece large enough for a hippogryph. He broke it and gave some to Ron and Hermione. While he did so, Lavender struggled with her bed sheets, finally coming to a non-contorted position of sorts.

"We did good, huh? Although I probably would've been werewolf food by now. Thanks Hermione." Hermione smiled and leaned against the bedpost. Harry jerked up; swallowing his chocolate so fast he choked. Ron thumped his back.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Where's Ginny?" Ron looked at him warily, but shrugged.

"No idea, she disappeared right after the funeral." Harry got up. Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, just be careful what you say. You have no idea how devastated she was when you left. And how mad she was. Be careful." Harry looked at her curiously.

"How did you know that?" Hermione smiled.

"She's one of my best friends. Besides, I caught up with her before the burial." Harry sighed.

"Well, I better go find her." He got up, but before he could leave, someone tapped his shoulder. It was Luna.

"Hi, Harry. Glad to see you alive. Don't worry about the dead. They can take care of themselves." Just hearing Luna say that made Harry grin.

"I'd better go. Bye." He left the wing, pretty sure of where Ginny would've gone. He walked through the winding passages, past Peeves who was doing a victory lap and crashing over all the pictures on the third floor. He ran down the stairs; they were still working even if half the stones were blasted into oblivion.

* * *

Coming out into the sunlight, Harry let himself get warmed up and stared down at the lake. Underneath the willow was a flash of red hair. Ginny was curled up and staring out to the lake.

"Hey." Ginny looked up. For a second, her eyes lit up, but then she looked away.

"Oh. Hello." Harry sighed and sat down next to her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Ginny. I'm really sorry. I knew everyone would try to stop us, so I couldn't even tell you." Ginny's back was rigid.

"Every moment I was away, I thought of you. I couldn't bear thinking that you might've moved on, or something might've happened to you in Hogwarts. I...I thought I lost you. I don't know what to think. I just... I missed you, the thought of seeing you kept me going through some days." Ginny shook her head. She turned her head away even more so that Harry wouldn't see her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what… did you really think that I would refuse to let you go? Harry, you didn't trust me, I don't think… I don't know what to think…" Harry sat there, a little stunned.

* * *

DUNDUNDUNNNNN

:3 sorry I had to, to make the story more awesomeee

Don't worry it gets better :) Also if you notice change in writing style as this goes on don't worry, I started writing this two years ago so the writing will get better in a couple of chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hey look I finally updated :D :D

Funny fact: I only update when I have no life

*eating a tub of ice cream and watching Audrey Hepburn movies* shouldn't that be every day then?

alright alright, I'll let you get to the good schtuff.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what… did you really think that I would refuse to let you go? Harry, you didn't trust me, I don't think… I don't know what to think…" Harry sat there, a little stunned. _

"Well, maybe we could start out again… from the beginning?" Ginny didn't look at him, but she nodded.

"Maybe we should stay this way for a while. Just until we can really be with each other without feeling…" Ginny gestured between them, "like this." Harry nodded slowly and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go see Teddy. He's my godson after all." Harry grinned, but Ginny understood what he meant. She patted his shoulder and went up to the school. Harry watched her go, a little mournful, but sure that things would go back to the way they were soon. Hopefully.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall, deserted besides Ron, Hermione, and Luna. She grinned and went over. Hermione looked up, saw Ginny, and scooted over.

"Hi. Um, did they take the bodies away already?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, they gave the bodies to their families. Lupin and Tonks were given to Andromeda. She's left to her house." Ginny looked at Hermione, alarmed.

"Harry's gone over to her house, to see Teddy. Oh, this won't be good." She bit her lip. Ron let out a breath and got up.

"Come on, let's go see Mum and Dad. They're getting all the Hogwarts kids back in here." Ginny nodded and got up. She looked at Luna.

"Oh, I think I'll stay here. There are a few Nargles in here. I want to get some for my collection." Ginny swallowed a laugh and joined Ron at the entrance. Hermione was surveying the great hall. She sighed and waved her wand. Things zoomed about and settled into their regular spots. The ceiling turned into a purple sunset and they all smiled. Hermione grinned.

"Now it looks like the Great Hall." Ginny smiled and followed Ron down to the entrance, where students were warily looking at Hogwarts. She spied Mum and Dad and walked over. Dad was talking to a 6th year, apparently asking them about '_movlies'_. Ginny smiled and went over to help Mum get a crying 1st year to stop and get into Hogwarts. Mum raised her eyes and smiled sadly.

"You do realize that you will be coming here for 7th year?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Come on, you go rest, I'll help them." She watched Mum trudge up the hill and sighed. She was taking Fred's death horribly. She ushered the last stragglers inside, then remembered that George was still at Fred's gravestone. She groaned and rushed to her dorm. She'd left in a hurry last time, forgetting her broom. She grabbed it and took off, searching for the graveyard. She found it and George, both very wet in the darkening light. She sighed and landed next to him.

"George, we have to go." George stared at her, his eyes hollow. He was still crying.

"Why, Ginny? Why did he have to go and leave me? Why couldn't I leave with him?" Ginny sighed and hugged her tall brother.

"Come on, George. You know he wouldn't want both of the famous Weasley twins to die. Who'd continue making up grand tricks and scaring the hell out of Ron and Percy? Now let's go before Mum gets into hysterics." He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"And believe me, if you go around all mopy, I'll use a Bat-Bogey Hex on you." He grinned a little and grabbed her broom.

"We might as well Apparate." He grabbed Ginny's arm and twirled. Ginny felt like she was going through a tiny tube and it squeezed her lungs. They were in the Forbidden Forest. George grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to the clearing. She glimpsed centaurs in the shadows and followed him quickly. They ran up the hill, as the last ray of sunshine disappeared. George said bye to Ginny and walked up to the Great Hall. Ginny looked at him and decided to go to the common room. She didn't want to face her whole family yet. When the Fat Lady swung open, she saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry in front of the fire. She tried to creep out of the room, but Harry looked up and caught her eye.

"Hi, Ginny." She smiled quickly and sat beside Hermione, who was holding up Harry from one side.

"Did you see Teddy?" Harry nodded.

"And... you saw Lupin and Tonks?" Ginny looked down. Harry took a shuddering breath.

"Yes..." Ginny hesitated, she didn't know if she could touch him without breaking her barrier, but then she reached over Hermione and squeezed his hand. Suddenly, there was a scuffling outside the common room door. Apparently so did the others because they all got up and took out their wands. Ginny swung open the door, only to dodge a Stunning spell. Seamus and Dean were dueling Malfoy, who was protecting himself with his wand. Harry sighed, but Hermione grabbed her wand and Stunned all three of them. She got out and put her hands on her hips. Dean sat up, shaking his head and Seamus rubbed his back, glaring at Malfoy.

"What is the matter with you? We had a war and you're dueling again?!" Dean hung his head, but Malfoy jumped up and shouted a few interesting insults at them, stalking away. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Seamus groaned, trying to stand up. He looked sheepishly at Hermione and Harry, who climbed out behind her.

"He's a traitor! I can't believe he's still here." They both glared down the hall, as if Malfoy was still walking down it.

"You do realize that Malfoy was being blackmailed into this? He actually cares about his family, you know. And we just ended a war. Do you really think dueling with Malfoy is going to be satisfying? Merlin's pants, someone would think you didn't learn the first time!" Ginny crossed her arms after her little speech and didn't look at Dean. She knew that they were still friends, but after snogging someone, it's rather hard to imagine being friends again.

"Well, he insulted Dumbledore!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He's been doing that for 6 years, but it's never bothered you!" Dean scuffed the floor and scowled, pushing his way into the common room.

"Dumbledore wasn't dead six years ago." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to go up the stairs. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was attached to Dean. She looked at him, startled. He looked deep into her eyes and tugged her outside the common room. She looked back at the room in a fleeting glance and saw Hermione and Ron staring after them. She couldn't see Harry and her heart sank. Dean held her hand and took her onto the balcony, where she could see nothing but darkness.

"Ginny. I need to ask you something." She turned around and saw Dean fumbling with his wand.

"Sure. Go ahead." She folded her arms and waited.

"Wellllllll... whatifsomeonetellsyouyouragoodkisser?" Ginny blinked.

"What the bloody- Dean, do I need to remind you that I am witch, not a Mermish translator? Say it again. Slowly." Dean sighed and took it slower.

"Uhhh, what if someone told you that you're a good kisser?" Ginny looked at him, laughter rising up from her throat. She tried to push it down, but a giggle or two escaped.

"What?" She managed to say between giggles. Dean crossed his arms.

"You heard me." He muttered, scuffing his toe.

"Well, that's never happened to me..." She sighed when Dean shrugged. "Besides, why are you asking me?" Dean bit his lip.

"Weeeeeeell… you know what it's like to kiss me, so I wondered… am I a good kisser?" The silence was deafening. And awkward. Ginny really didn't want to bring up that particular part of their relationship.

"Um… well.. I-uh… well, I guess you are… but who said that anyways?" Ginny could tell, even through the darkness, that Dean was fiddling with his tie. He always did that when he was nervous. He mumbled something and fled. Ginny registered what he said and with a sly smile on her face, murmured, "Well, well, well, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas… that, I did not see coming…" She shivered in the cold breeze and hurried back to the common room, knowing that two very curious little wizards and one amused witch would be waiting.

Pushing the common room door open, ignoring the Fat Lady's loud commentary on the state of the hall, Ginny couldn't ignore the red-headed body was very much in her personal space.

* * *

Awwww another chapter over :O :O :O

lol I wrote these chapters so long ago and I cringe at some of the writing XD

Don't judge me too harshly now, I've gotten better I PROMISE

good night and r&r por favorrrrr :)


End file.
